Sunshine Whiskey
by gethTECH
Summary: Pain and sex go together like a king and his queen. Graves/Twisted Fate. Sex, booze, and jealousy.


**Sunshine Whiskey**

_ Twisted Fate's favorite drink had always been Korbal's Sunshine Whiskey, said to be made from grain grown on the peak of Mount Targon by the Solari people. Sure it was probably really grown out on some backwoods farm on the outskirts of Bilgewater, but the promise of a drink distilled from sun-touched barley danced on people's taste buds nonetheless. Could they even grow it up on the peak of a mountain? No one seemed to care. All that mattered was it was smooth, smoky and got you drunk fast._

_Unfortunately, Korbal's Sunshine Whiskey stopped being produced about a year ago; the company went bankrupt after a few legal disputes and a conflict with a zealous Solari warrior. The name that was once household now sat in the cellars of a few empty saloons gathering dust._

_So when he caught the smell of Sunshine Whiskey on Graves' breath, Twisted Fate grew eager- and suspicious._

"_When'd you score some of Korbal's?"_

"_Hm?"_

_The two men sat on two stools in the middle of an empty bar- even the bartender seemed absent from the small, cramped room. The air was filled with the scent of cigarette smoke and leather and the coppery tinge of money and blood. The windows were shuttered, but the sky behind them was dark. A few bare light-bulbs hung from the ceiling._

"_Sunshine Whiskey." Fate nursed a flat beer at the moment; Graves had an empty mug in front of him. With a small grunt of amusement he pulled a small flask out of his pocket._

"_Suprised you know 'bout it." Graves said, unscrewing the flask top and taking a quick swig._

"_Been a favorite of mine for years." Fate said with that tricky grin of his, leaning forward and capturing Graves' lips with his before he could swallow. The taste of the alcohol was diluted by the taste of cigar smoke and cheap bar food._

–

He leaned back against the cold stone wall. There were dark circles under his eyes; some of it was sleep deprivation, some of it might have been a black eye. Graves tried to focus on the area in front of him. Dark. Metal door, small bright window into a laboratory. Quiet. Priggs.

Sometimes he forgot where he was. Maybe it was the hunger or lack of sleep that caused the lapse in memory, but it would fade for a few hours and then rush back for a bit. It filled him with rage every time reality crashed back into his tired mind.

Priggs fed him once every few days...Maybe. Time was a tricky thing for Graves. All he really knew was that he hadn't eaten for a long time. Was it really that long? Maybe time just moved slower in this prison cell.

The aforementioned scientist strode into his laboratory with a metal tray occupying both hands. He slid it through a small slat beneath the window on the iron door; its contents clattered to the ground. Graves didn't move. He just turned his eyes towards the spilled meal. Wasn't much but gruel and- Graves' eyes widened and he shot straight up, moving to examine the food closer. There was a small glass that had cracked and spilled all over the gray slop that Priggs passed off as a meal. A small slip of paper sat in a pool of the spilled liquid. Graves picked it up and attempted to read the bleeding ink.

"cheer up sunshine"

He brought the paper to his nose and inhaled, his brow furrowing in a mix of confusion, anger, and a sudden headache. Sunshine Whiskey.

_One night they both got completely smashed on the stuff. Twisted Fate had just cleaned a few men out of their paychecks and spent it all on whiskey. Every drop they had, he yelled over a fresh glass on dark amber liquid._

_The barkeep put the two drunken fools in an empty room above the bar, since they refused to go home until they had more to drink. The bar used to double as an inn, but stopped after an actual inn was built not three buildings away. The room had a bed for one, an unlit oil lamp, and a table in the farthest corner. They fought over who got to sleep on the bed and who had to sleep on the ground. Graves had a gun, so he won. Not even a full minute passed before Graves felt a huge weight on his chest and was hit with the smell of liquid sunlight. _

"_Get offa me."_

"_Not a chance."_

_Twisted Fate had remarkably clear eyes for someone who had just polished off two bottles of hard liquor. There was mischief dancing behind eyes that looked completely black in the dark. He had his knees on either side of Graves' waist and his hands were pressed firmly against his chest. They were both still fully clothed, but Twisted Fate's signature hat laid forgotten on the table. Graves sighed in a drunken annoyance and closed his eyes, leaning his head back and trying to fall asleep despite the fully grown man on top of him._

"_C'mon Graves, you ain't no fun tonight." A glint of white teeth in the darkness betrayed a sneaky grin. Graves grunted, his head lolling to the side. The exposed side of his neck instantly fell prey to the drunk, horny man above him; he was shocked to full alertness when he felt Fate's tongue glide along his skin. Snapping his head forward, he was about to yell when his mouth was caught by a pair of chapped lips that tasted like alcohol. It was too easy to give in to such a comforting, familiar taste._

"_There we go," Twisted Fate pulled away for a brief moment, his mouth still split into a grin. "You ain't even tired."_

"_Mmf." Graves made an unintelligent noise and grabbed the back of his partner's neck, pulling him down into a rough kiss. On some level Graves knew he was just swindled into sex but on every other level he didn't care. Twisted Fate was lightning fast for someone so inebriated, messing around with Graves' belt buckle in the darkness and attempting to pull his trousers down while maintaining lip contact. The gunman's pants were shoved down to his knees and Twisted Fate climbed on top of his waist, mysteriously out of his own pants. Graves was too drunk to comprehend when or where that happened, but it was also quite hard to care._

"_Hope you can still get it up for me," Twisted Fate growled into Graves' ear, smiling teeth nipping at his earlobe and the sensitive underside of his chin. Graves didn't answer; he could only run his hands over Twisted Fate's hips and readjust himself so his erection brushed against the other's backside. He heard the Card Master chuckle._

"_Atta boy." He grabbed Graves' cock and positioned it at his entrance, lowering himself onto it at such an agonizingly slow pace Graves almost lost his mind. His grip on the man's hips tightened, and a small moan of satisfaction floated from Twisted Fate's mouth. Keeping that stupidly slow pace he began a rhythm, teasing Graves with small back and forth motions. The outlaw leaned his head back and groaned in pleasure and annoyance._

"_Tell me what you want," Twisted Fate breathed, resting his hands on Graves' broad chest, thin fingers gliding over his nipples. "Faster," He grunted, craning his head forward to watch Twisted Fate as he increased the pace. He was still wearing his shirt and coat, his hair a right mess and his dark eyes lidded with lust. "Oh yeah," Twisted Fate moaned loudly, one arm reaching up to tangle in his own hair. Even in bed Twisted Fate made a damn show out of everything, but Graves didn't mind at all._

_The Card Master rode his cock with enough force to shake the cheap bedframe, but there was no concern for making too much noise. Everyone had gone home, the barkeep had closed for the night. They were the only ones there, and Twisted Fate knew it. He moaned like a cat in heat, panting and screaming Graves' name. He knew all the noise turned the stoic outlaw on, and he knew they didn't have to be careful like they usually did._

_It would make for a good last time._

"_Fuck, Graves..." Twisted Fate leaned forward, slowing down his gyrations to capture him in a sloppy kiss. He grabbed one of Graves' hands off of his hips and guiding it towards his stomach. "Touch me." His words were low and demanding, but Graves didn't need to be asked twice. He wrapped his hand around Twisted Fate's throbbing cock and began to stroke him. Slowly at first, but he picked up the pace when Twisted Fate did the same. The pressure mounted quickly, making him moan even louder and move even faster. "Fuck, I'm gonna-" Twisted Fate arched his back and screamed Graves' name one last time, coming with a violent jerk and covering Graves in his cum. Not long after Graves let out a long groan, grabbing Twisted Fate's hips again and burying himself as deep as he could, filling Twisted Fate with his own orgasm. _

_The last thing he remembered was a kiss from Twisted Fate. When he woke up, the police were knocking on the door and the Card Master was gone._


End file.
